<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Брови by Denshi_Alpha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484482">Брови</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha'>Denshi_Alpha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В Кайджо Кисе нравится, если бы не одна мелочь...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Брови</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тактика Тейко была похожа на поведение котов: поиграть с жертвой, создать ложную надежду, что всё ещё может обойтись - и тут же надежду разрушить, окончательно сокрушив соперника. Кисе больше нравятся собаки и чтобы было весело. В Кайджо как раз всё так. Особенно забавно задирать капитана, пока тот не начнёт орать и брыкаться. Кисе доволен, что его не игнорируют, и ему льстит, что наконец он лучший игрок команды, а не самое слабое звено, как было во времена Тейко. В общем, Кисе был очень доволен, что перешёл в Кайджо.</p><p>Но в радужной, безоблачной нынешней жизни Кисе была и одна проблема - брови Касамацу-сенпая.<br/>"Такие уже никто не носит!" сетовал про себя Кисе, уж он-то знал всё о веяниях моды. Эти брови бросали тень на имидж Кайджо. Кустистую такую, развесистую тень. У Хаякавы брови, конечно, ещё хуже - но там всё настолько плохо, что можно считать, что это специально. Или что Хаякава - молодой оборотень, который скрывает свою сущность, и только повышенная лохматость выдаёт. А вот в капитане всё должно быть прекрасно, и брови тоже.</p><p>- Я должен что-то предпринять! - решил Кисе.<br/>У него созрел хитрый план - позвать всю команду с собой на съёмки очередной фотосессии. Уж там стилисты бы вынудили сенпая расстаться с зарослями. Но, как и можно было предположить, из-за присущей им скромности Кобори и Хаякава отказались от заманчивого предложения. Зато Морияма согласился с энтузиазмом, надеясь, что сможет познакомиться там с девушками. Кисе представил, как Морияма будет приставать к моделям в студии.</p><p>- А знаешь, сенпай, мне кажется, ты не впишешься в художественную концепцию, - отказал ему Кисе. Лучше не рисковать - неприглядное поведение Мориямы ударило бы по репутации Кайджо хуже, чем брови. А Касамацу вообще сказал: "Кисе, если у тебя есть время заниматься такой ерундой, лучше бы тренировался больше! Ни слова о фотосессиях, или я тебя отпинаю!"</p><p>Возможно, хорошей тактикой было бы просто поговорить, например, когда в свободное от тренировок время команда пыталась подтянуть оценки Кисе. Но в такие моменты Кисе было слишком грустно.<br/>- Ты совсем идиот, да? Клинический, да? - зло вопрошал Касамацу, глядя на очередной тест, весь исчёрканный красной учительской ручкой.<br/>- Я же не специально! - проныл Кисе, зорко следя за движениями капитана на случай, если нужно будет прикрываться от подзатыльника. - И вообще Хаякава не лучше меня учится!<br/>Хаякава, триумфально улыбаясь, вытащил из сумки листок с тем же тестом - на 5 баллов больше, чем у Кисе.<br/>"Жизнь - это боль," думал Кисе, уворачиваясь от пинка Касамацу.</p><p>- Рёта, не сдавайся! Рёта, держись! - командовал себе Кисе каждое утро перед зеркалом. - Ас ты или кто!<br/>Очевидно, нужно мыслить тактически - усыпить бдительность капитана и незаметно внедрить в его подсознание мысль о необходимости ухода за бровями. И тут Кисе повезло - школьный клуб кёрлинга устраивал день открытых дверей и капитан клуба слёзно умолял невероятно популярных представителей баскетбольной команды прийти и создать видимость интереса к этому экзотичному времяпровождению. Спортивная солидарность заставила Касамацу согласиться, за ним увязался Морияма, не оставляющий надежд познакомиться с девушками хоть там, и Кобори, по доброте душевной. Кисе решил, что это хороший шанс поговорить с капитаном в неформальной обстановке. Наивный! Уже через полчаса Кисе и остальные в поте лица натирали щётками лёд, а Касамацу на стартовой площадке орал "Левее, левее, камень уходит!" И как в такой ситуации говорить?</p><p>После этого стало ясно, что уловки не помогут. Кисе собрался с духом и решил высказать всё. После тренировки он задержался с Касамацу и, проникновенно заглядывая в глаза капитана, начал: "Знаешь, сенпай, я давно хотел тебе кое-что сказать. Твои брови не дают мне покоя, я всё время думаю о них. Ты не мог бы..."<br/>Касамацу с таким удивлением посмотрел на него, что Кисе даже не смог сказать, что советует сенпаю брови подкорректировать.<br/>- Кисе, ты извини, если что. По голове я тебя больше бить не буду, - неловко сказал Касамацу. На этом разговор был завершён.</p><p>К счастью, скоро начались серьёзные матчи и времени зацикливаться на бровях у Кисе не осталось. А потом он с удивлением обнаружил, что брови его вообще не беспокоят, ведь главное - игра, а у Касамацу она получалась хорошо. Но Кисе был бы совсем счастлив, если бы удалось посадить тренера на диету, ведь имидж Кайджо всё таки должен быть на высоте.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>